Shion X Reader: Waltz
by rizes
Summary: While Nezumi's out running errands, Shion decides he wants to teach you how to do the dance that Nezumi himself taught him: the waltz. [E/C] Eye color [H/C] Hair color


[Name] had been sleeping all day, probably because she had stayed up later last night to fetch a few things from the city, Nezumi's orders. Shion stayed with her while Nezumi went out again to talk to Dogkeeper, afraid of leaving her alone here. He had the rats to keep him company while he read a few of the books that were on the shelves. [Name] didn't snore, so it was fairly peaceful throughout the day until it turned lunch time.

Shion couldn't help but wonder how [Name] could sleep for so long. The latest he's ever slept was 11 AM, and even waking up at that time made him feel weak and woozy. He sat at the table with his book and glanced at her figure laying on the couch, rising and falling with every faint breath she took. Should he wake her up? She might get mad at him if he didn't. But she might get mad at him if he did.

Sighing, Shion set the book down and stood up, walking over to the couch. He looked at her, thinking for a few moments. Then, he got an idea that might save him from getting on [Name]'s bad side.

He reached out and shook her shoulder gently, "[Name]."

She didn't budge.

"[Name]. Come on, wake up."

No answer.

"[NAME]!"

[Name]'s eyes finally flew open, her [E/C] eyes gleaming with both shock and confusion. Shion smiled down at her and slid his hand off of her shoulder.

"You've been asleep all day. You should get up." Shion told her, his voice calm.

[Name] rubbed her eyes, frowning, "Do I have to?"

"I want to teach you something."

[Name] took her hands off of her face and stared at him, interest sparkling her gaze, "What?"

Shion's grin grew wider, "Do you know how to dance?"

Before [Name] could reply, Shion grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her feet. The sudden movement caught her off guard and she had to stop herself from toppling over onto him. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into the wide area of the house. She stared at him, feeling the fatigue instantly fade away from her.

"Shion-"

He took one hand away and slid it down to [Name]'s waist, pulling her closer to him until they were pressed together. She felt her face flush madly and she tried to duck her face away from him, gritting her teeth at the contact.

"It's called...the waltz, I think. Nezumi taught me how, it's kind of easy." Shion told her, grabbing her wrist and setting it on his shoulder, "Well, once you get the hang of it."

[Name] looked at him and blinked, "But why are we doing this now?"

"It should make you less tired." Shion replied, taking hold of her hand again, "Ready?"

[Name] didn't know how to feel being so close to Shion like this. He didn't seem to mind as he grinned down at her with his mesmerizing dark red eyes. She held her breath and nodded, hoping she wouldn't mess this up somehow.

"One, two, three..." Shion started, beginning to sway a little. [Name] moved along with him as he began moving sideways, still holding [Name] close with one hand.

[Name] could tell he hadn't fully mastered this dance yet, but she wasn't any better. Unsure of what to do exactly, she let herself be dragged along with him. She did make sure she didn't step on his feet or anything, but it was hard to do that and keep pace with him at the same time. She's horrible at this.

"-S-Shion." [Name] stammered, her gaze averted at their moving shoes, "I can't learn how to dance! I'm bad at this…"

Shion stopped counting and let out a soft smirk, "You're doing fine."

She felt her face turn hot and [Name] looked away,"I don't even know what I'm doing."

"You're dancing!" Shion beamed, slowing his pace a little.

[Name] tightened her grip on his shoulder, digging her fingers into the fabric of his light mint sweater. She didn't have the courage to look into his eyes, not while they were this close. [Name] felt awkward and clumsy as she followed Shion's movements, which were gradually getting better as they continued dancing around the room. Through [Name]'s eyes, there was nothing in the world but her and Shion. She felt peaceful.

They danced for about 15 minutes, and [Name] could feel herself getting the hang of it. But at the same time, she was beginning to feel tired and her legs started to feel sore. Shion felt like he could dance for hours, but he noticed [Name]'s movements were starting to drag, and he knew she must be tired. So he slowed his feet until they came to a halt together. [Name] let out a sigh of relief and waited for them to unlink hands, but Shion didn't let go just yet.

"That was nice, don't you think?" He said, smiling.

"Y-yeah…" [Name] murmured, lifting her face to lock eyes with him. He looked at her for a few moments before leaning forward, pressing his lips against hers gently. [Name]'s eyes widened as he kissed her for a couple of seconds before pulling away, the plastic grin still on his face, along with another expression that [Name] couldn't read. [Name] stared at him in awe, still processing what had just happened. Her face was burning up, and Shion could see blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Usually at the end of the waltz, the two partners share a kiss." Shion explained, loosening his grip on her waist. [Name] could almost see a tint of blush on his face, "Well, that's what Nezumi told me."

[Name] was at a complete loss for words. She felt like she had so many things to say to him, yet when she opened her mouth nothing came out. The feeling she got in her chest made her want to melt into the ground.

"Anyways, you probably don't feel as tired now, right?" Shion asked, tilting his head slightly.

[Name] shook her head, completely lost in his eyes. Finally, Shion released his grip on her hand and waist and pulled away before patting her head, running his fingers through her soft [H/C] hair, "You're a natural at dancing."


End file.
